


All I want for Christmas (is a break from you nightmare werewolves)

by charimiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, POV Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, I’d kill for a day off” he groans, letting his head fall back, exposing his neck.<br/>“A day off from what?” Erica asks, eyebrows raised, and Stiles lifts his head to glare at her. <br/>“A day off running away from monsters? A day off constant research? A day off trying to keep Isaac and Scott from electrocuting themselves?”<br/>“That was one time!” Isaac yells from outside, and Stiles makes a face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas (is a break from you nightmare werewolves)

“Derek?” Erica says, flopping down onto the couch next to him. “What do you want for Christmas?”

She prods him in the leg when he ignores her, carrying on reading, until he growls at her and bats her hand away.

“A day off” he growls, turning the page violently. In retrospect, this might not have been the best time to disturb him. Derek likes to be left alone when he’s reading, it’s something the whole pack have learnt from experience.

“Did someone say a day off?” Stiles says, wandering into the room and collapsing down on the couch on Derek’s other side. Erica watches how Derek shifts over to give him more room to sit, and narrows her eyes at them. Derek pointedly ignores her, and Stiles just breezes on, not even noticing.

“God, I’d kill for a day off” he groans, letting his head fall back, exposing his neck. A couple of years ago, Erica probably would’ve been made speechless by that, but thankfully she’s long over the whole crush thing. Derek clearly isn’t, judging by the slight hitch she picks up on in his breath, and the way his glare at the book in his lap becomes even more focused.

“A day off from what?” Erica asks, eyebrows raised, and Stiles lifts his head to glare at her.

“A day off running away from monsters? A day off constant research? A day off trying to keep Isaac and Scott from electrocuting themselves?”

“That was one time!” Isaac yells from outside, and Stiles makes a face.

“You were sticking your fingers in the sockets!”

“Scott dared me to!”

Derek lets out a long-suffering sigh, and Stiles glares at him instead.

“You bit him, you take responsibility.”

Erica looks between them, noting how they lean into each other’s space as they talk, and has an idea.

.......

“Merry Christmas!” Erica and Lydia announce, bursting into Derek’s room with a tray full of food. Not that they cooked the food, Isaac did, but it was their idea, so they should get the credit.

“It’s the 16th.” Derek points out, sitting up in bed, eyes narrowed at them.

“Well, considering your present’s a day off, we couldn’t actually do it on Christmas.” Erica says, placing the food on the table next to Derek’s bed. Derek’s looking between them suspiciously, and Erica tries to make herself look innocent. Lydia’s emanating calm behind her, unflappable as always, which helps a little.

“You’re up to something.” Derek says, making to move himself out of bed, and Lydia makes a clucking sound and glares at him. Erica’s more than a little impressed. And maybe a little aroused, but who wouldn’t be. Excluding Derek, who just glares back.

“Either you stay in here and enjoy your day off, or we’ll let Scott play with the fireworks.” Erica threatens, and Derek closes his eyes, breathes through his nose for a few moments, then gestures for them to leave. Stage one of operation NAPS accomplished.

.......

Stiles arrives at the house about half an hour later, and Lydia and Erica are waiting for him. They’ve sent Scott and Isaac off with Boyd and Allison, praying that they’ll keep them out of the way for this part of the plan.

“You look tired, Stiles” Erica comments, as he looks around with a yawn.

“Yeah, a bit. Where’s everyone?”

“No idea.” Lydia lies. “You should take a nap.”

Stiles blinks at her a few times, then nods. “Kay, I’ll crash on the couch.”

Erica tries not to laugh as she fakes a wince and an apologetic tone. “Yeah, about that… Isaac may have clawed it up a little?”

“Right.” Stiles says, eyebrows raised. “I’ll go crash in one of the bedrooms then?”

“You can’t sleep in mine and Boyd’s.” Erica says, actually serious. “Boyd will kill you.”

“I wouldn’t advise even going near Isaac’s room.” Lydia says, leaning against the counter.

“Okay then?” Stiles says, looking between them suspiciously. They might not be being quite as subtle as they’d hoped. “I’ll just nap when I get home, it’s fine.”

“You could nap in Derek’s room.” Lydia suggests, perfectly innocently, and Stiles’s eyebrows climb so high they look like they’re about to fly away.

“Isn’t Derek asleep in there?”

“How’d you know that?” Erica asks, honestly curious, and Stiles’s cheeks turn a faint pink.

“He never gets up before 10 if he can help it” Stiles says, avoiding their eyes, and Lydia throws an oven mitt at him. It hits him in the face, and he glares, embarrassment forgotten.

“Go nap in there, or I’ll throw a knife next time. His bed’s big enough for the whole pack, you’ll be fine.” Lydia says coolly, and Stiles sighs, but turns to trudge up the stairs. Erica holds her hand up to Lydia for a high-five. Stage two totally complete.

.......

Erica may have overestimated the sane half of the pack’s ability to control the other half. Apparently Stiles wasn’t exaggerating when he said he spent most of his time keeping the pack alive, because so far she’s had to stop Isaac shooting Scott with an arrow, Boyd’s run away (under pretence of a family emergency, total bullshit, she’s withholding sex for at least 3 days), and Scott’s managed to get stuck up a tree. Seriously, they’re all basically adults, and no one’s even drunk, but it’s like dealing with a bunch of toddlers on sugar.

When Isaac and Scott start play-fighting, claws dangerously close to the (actually whole, just hidden) couch, she snaps.

“If you two don’t stop fighting I’ll shoot you myself, we’re trying to give Stiles and Derek peaceful alone time, so they can finally get over their massive UST!  Can we try to not destroy the house around them!?”

Scott and Isaac look reasonably chastened, and at Lydia’s suggesting, agree to sit down to a TV marathon.

.......

Stiles and Derek come downstairs 5 hours later, when the pack are all collapsed around the room, season 3 of NCIS playing on the TV. They look suitably ‘rested’ and Erica high-fives Lydia again.

“What were you two doing up there? You were gone ages!” Scott moans, taking in their mutual dishevelled appearance.

“Napping.” Stiles says, and Erica can’t hold in the laugh when Scott’s eyes widen.

“Why are you lying? Oh my god, you… ugh… I hate you!” Scott moans, burrowing into Allison’s side where they’re pressed together. “I thought Erica was joking!”

.......

(Bonus- inside the room)

“Do you think Erica realises we can hear her?”

“Probably not.”

“Anyway, isn’t UST meant to go away when you start fucking? Surely we lost that months ago?”

“Stiles.”

“’cause, if it’s been resolved, surely it can’t exist anymore? Or is it because other people don’t think it’s resolved?”

“Shut up Stiles.”

“Hey! You love my rambling!”

“Not when I’m trying to kiss you, idiot.”

“Oh. Okay, yeah, go for it. We’re telling the pack after this though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Teen wolf holiday wishlist" - both Stiles and Derek want a nap. so the pack tries to leave them out of pack stuff so they can be treated special for the day [breakfast in bed, movie marathons, NAPS]. however Lydia and Erica get their way and the boys nap together, while Boyd and Allison try to stop actual puppies Scott and Isaac from fucking everything else up.
> 
> I haven't written anything in ages, I'm so sorry! this is awful... I'm going back to writing were!dragons now.
> 
> [Come say hi or prompt me or whatever here!](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
